Friendship Isn't Magic
'Friendship Isn't Magic '''is a crossover episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. In this episode, the Mane Six arrive in HTF World and experience some painful deaths. Starring *Twilight Sparkle *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Applejack *Pinkie Pie Featuring *Petunia *Flaky Appearences *None Plot The episode begins with a sunny day in HTF World. Petunia and Flaky are walking together, but Flaky seems scared. They continued on walking until they saw the Mane Six. They froze in their tracks as soon as they saw them all appear. The Mane Six meet Petunia and Flaky, and then they walk away from them to explore HTF World. Twilight Sparkle is the first to explore everything. She first sees all of the flowers and trees around her, and then she saw a little caterpillar. Then, a large bear jumped out in front of her. She screamed, and used her magic to wink away from the bear to escape from danger. Instead of teleporting to a safe place, she teleported right above some spikes. She couldn't do anything but fall onto the spikes and dies of blood loss. Rarity was the next to explore. She saw some dress-making supplies laid out around her. She found some cloth, and she started making a dress. An apple fell on her head and her neck tilted to the side. A sewing machine that she was using soon impaled her on the neck and decapitated her. Fluttershy was up next. Once she saw a deer walk out, she ran up to it and cuddled it. Little did she know that it was a buck! She screamed and ran as fast as she could, but the buck finally caught up with her and he used his horns to hit her to death. Rainbow Dash went after the now-deceased Fluttershy. She flew up into the sky and performed a Sonic Rainboom. During it, she was flying in the wrong direction and flew into a windmill, cutting her in half and tossed her to the ground. Applejack was next. She saw a tree with apples. She went up to it and bucked it. She bucked the same tree five more times until she was satisfied. She grabbed an apple with a small purple hue on it. She ate the apple, and discovered that it was a poison apple! Her body tried its best to fight off the poison, but it was too late. Applejack fell to the ground and died. Pinkie Pie was the last one up. She saw some party materials and started playing with them. She started to blow into a balloon. She was about to use all of her air when Petunia and Flaky came in front of her to warn her that almost all of her air was used up. Petunia warned her bravely, while Flaky warned her cowardly, but it was too late. Pinkie Pie ran out of air and fainted to death. Petunia and Flaky became very sad, then they walked away. Moral "''Actions speak louder than words." Deaths *Twilight Sparkle winks and teleports above some spikes, then she falls on them and dies of blood loss. *A sewing machine decapitates Rarity. *A buck stabs and hits Fluttershy to death. *Rainbow Dash flew into a windmill and cuts herself in half. *Applejack eats a poison apple and died. *Pinkie Pie used up all of her air just to blow up a balloon. Trivia *This episode has no male characters in it. *Applejack's death and the poison apple is a reference to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Rainbow Dash's death is similar to Shifty's death in Milkin' It. *As this is a crossover episode, this will be the only appearance of the Mane Six in a regular episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 15 Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes